Sniper Rifle System 99D-Series 2 Anti-Matériel
Description The Sniper Rifle System 99D-S2 Anti-Material (abbreviated SRS99D-S2 AM), more commonly known as the SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle or simply the Sniper Rifle is an extremely accurate anti-personnel weapon system used by the UNSC. Background The SRS99D-S2 AM, a variant of the SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle seen in Halo: Combat Evolved and the SRS99C-S2 AMB seen in Halo 2, is featured in Halo 3. It is an extremely powerful weapon and is relatively the same as the SRS99C but with some technical changes from the previous games. It is used for long range battles and reconnaissance. Summary The rifle is a semi-automatic, gas-operated, magazine-fed, and long-ranged weapon. It is relatively the same as the SRS99C-S2 AM and AMB Sniper Rifle but with some design and technical changes. It still fires the 14.5x114mm APFSDS (Armor-Piercing Fin-Stabilized Discarding-Sabot) round semi-automatically from a four round magazine and has a 5x and 10x telescopic sight with real-time display, which is a variation from the sights mounted to the SRS99C-S2 AM, which had a 2x and 8x zoom, but now it shows everything with an infrared/topography view of what the scope sees. Its power as well as accuracy and range are essentially the same compared to the SRS99C. Its rate of fire has slightly dropped, however, being only about one round a second. This is speculated to prevent people from quick shot ambushes at close range. It also has more recoil; forcing the user to readjust the cross hairs after every shot. Unlike the Battle Rifle, if you shoot a player in the head it will instantly kill them. The armor-piercing rounds can plow through most armored opponents and any non-headshot hit will completely drop their shields (unless using an overshield) so that the target can be instantly killed by any headshot capable weapon (BR or Magnum) or a second shot from the sniper rifle. Another capability this weapon has due to its accuracy is its ability to shoot rockets which may be launched towards the user. This is very rare, however a perfectly aligned and timed shot will destroy the rocket in mid-air. It is a major weapon in the MLG playlist as well. Unlike the SRS99C from Halo:Combat Evolved, this variation does not have a night vision feature on the scope. Physical Description And Appearance on Mars. ]] The SRS99D-S2 AM is a semi-automatic UNSC sniper rifle that fires 14.5mm x 114mm APFSDS (Armor-Piercing Fin-Stabilized Discarding Sabot) rounds from a 4 round magazine. It is designed in the conventional layout, so the mag and operating system are located in front of the trigger. The magazine does not fit flush. This powerful weapon is gas-operated; therefore, the action must be cycled to chamber the first round. Once the first round is fired, the gases from the previous round forces the bolt back, seating a new round on its return forward, and continues to do so until the mag is empty. Once the mag is empty, the bolt (although not illustrated in-game) locks back and the mag is removed (although there doesn't seem to be a bolt catch or magazine release button on the weapon). After a new magazine is inserted, the bolt catch button must be pressed which releases the bolt forward, chambering a new round. The charging handle is on the left side of the rifle - allowing the user to cycle the action without unseating the weapon - and is physically a part of the bolt, and travels during operation of the weapon. It appears that there is no ejection port illustrated on the weapon, though empty shell casings can be seen ejecting from the right side of the weapon during game play. The SRS99D is about 187.5cm long and is completely interchangeable. From the barrel to the breech to the stock, everything can be changed to fit the current situation and satisfy the operator. The SRS99D in Halo 3 has some notable changes from the SRS99C models. First off, it is fitted with a 5x and 10x scope that shows real time images in infrared/topography vision when not looking through it (the infrared/topography vision cannot be activated while looking through the scope). When looking through it, the scope shows a target's distance and elevation. The SRS99D also has an altered fore grip and stock as well as an altered body and sports a trigger guard. The barrel also now has an iron sight. This weapon does not possess a safety and has a frame that serves as a carrying handle as well as a scope protector and a folding bipod located in front of the magazine on the underside of the gun. The SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle offers an electronic scope that provides 5x or 10x magnification. While looking through the scope without engaging the electronic magnification, an infrared and topographic view of the surroundings is seen. However, while engaging the electronic scope, in the bottom left-hand side appears the phrases: DIST and ELEV indicating that the sniper rifle has the capability to measure such variables. The SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle bears much resemblance to the Denel NTW-20, sharing many of the same features, including the stock, carrying handle/scope guard, the flash suppressor, and even the extremely large caliber. This rifle looks very similar to the rifles made and produced by Barrett. Most notably, the Barrett M107. The weapon, along with its predecessor, possess large rectangular Barret M-107-style buttstocks, suggesting that perhaps Bungie had intended for the SRS99C and D to be bullpup-fed, before switching to the reload animations seen in game. The bullet will travel from the barrel to the target almost instantly, unlike modern day long-range rifles, where the bullet may take 2-4 seconds to travel over a mile. (Recent studies have shown that the newer Barrett M-107 .50 cal sniper rifle can travel almost this speed being 4 times the speed of sound.) Now confirmed by Bungie, the bullet will only travel to the target instantly under a certain distance, over that distance, it may take 2 or 3 frames to reach its target, although unnoticeable during gameplay, it can still decide between instant kill and a miss. Ammunition The Sniper Rifle has one of the most advanced ammunition types in the game. Its rounds are large in both length and width, and are equipped with four symmetrical fins on the sides of the round, stabilizing its trajectory to results of amazing accuracy, with a hit ratio of 97.3%. While these fins provide increased accuracy, they also prevent a seal from forming between the bullet and barrel. A sabot is used to plug up this empty space, and is forcefully discarded from the bullet upon leaving the barrel. Because of this large caliber at the muzzle, the 14.5mm APFSDS round has a muzzle velocity of 1450m/s. This is what makes the round such a good anti- material ammunition. The rounds themselves were inspired by the 14.5 × 114 mm Russian-made projectile, used primarily in HMGs and Sniper Rifles. The rounds are described as being made of very hard metal, so they are probably made of a skin of hardened steel or titanium, with a hardened core of extremely dense tungsten or depleted uranium for maximum penetration. Despite the round's designation of "Armor-Piercing," it are woefully inept in the anti-armor role, scarcely capable of damaging even the light-skinned vehicles commonly encountered in the Halo series, and is typically only useful against vehicles if a clear shot on the driver is available. The only reason for this is because of the Covenants' advanced armor. Modern day weapons and ammunition used against Covenant armor and shielding systems would seem ineffective, this is why most UNSC firearms use large types of ammunition because they are mostly used for their effectiveness in armor penetration and kinetic energy. However, in both Halo: The Fall of Reach and Halo: First Strike, there are several in-book references to standard UNSC personal and the Spartans using the SRS 99C-S2 even before humanity had learned of the Covenant's existence. As an anti-matériel round, the penetration and stopping power is supremely effective. It has been demonstrated as having enough power (on Normal) to punch through the torsos of two Brutes (although it only knocks off their armor) and kill a Grunt standing behind them. The round possesses enough stopping power that a quick follow-up shot will kill both Brutes. The rifle uses a small, 4-round magazine, and operators typically carry meager combat loads (28 rounds total in Halo:CE , 24 rounds in Halo 2 and in Halo 3.) However, a "full combat load" was described in Halo: First Strike, and in the Halo:CE level Truth and Reconciliation you start with a Sniper Rifle that has a 68 round load, although this was likely for gameplay purposes, as it was an extremely marksmanship-intensive level. The Sniper Rifle's rounds leave behind a trail of smoke. This is great if you are looking to countersnipe someone, but not so great if you are the one sniping. It gives away your position very easily. The weapon ejects 7.62x51mm cartridges, the same as the MA5C's, despite the two weapons using different types of rounds. Changes From The SRS99C Models *Overall higher damage and slower fire rate. *New muzzle brake with front iron sight. *Makes a slightly different sound when firing. *Foregrip, body, and stock has been altered. *The scope now shows real-time with an LCD screen and infrared/topographic vision. *It now has a trigger guard. *The range & elevation indicator from Halo:Combat Evolved has returned. *The SRS99D-S2 AM now has a new flat matte black color finish to it. *Recoil affects aim. *Does not have night vision unless looking at the screen on the rifle when not aiming. *You do not have to lead a moving target as far as in Halo:CE and Halo 2, even at full zoom you only have to lead a running target by a centimeter or two. Tactics on the SRS99D-S2 AM can be adjusted from 5x to 10x magnification]] For more in depth tactics on the SRS99D-S2 AM, look at HaloWiki *Sniping is easier if you turn down your look sensitivity. Unfortunately, this makes the shotgun and other close quarters combat weapons slightly harder to use in a chaotic environment. *Because the Sniper Rifle is extremely powerful, but has a small combat load, it is not good practice to use this weapon against weaker enemies (Grunts, Drones). However, the SR's penetration capabilities and superb, long range accuracy make it excellent for killing higher ranking enemies at long range, which, in turn, disorganizes and demoralizes the enemy troops, making combat against a large ground force easier. *When looking into the view screen without zooming, one sees a green vector version of what they're seeing with enemies, players, weapons, outline of terrain, etc. will appear white. *If an enemy will be very difficult to snipe, don't waste a round on them. Wait until they're an easier target, or just switch your attention to another target. *The Sniper Rifle shot can be used in close combat as a shield remover, followed by a melee which will kill your opponent, although this is hard, and often considered cheap. *If you don't feel like moving to a new position after you take a shot you should at least find a good piece of cover. *Always aim your shots carefully with the sniper rifle. You should focus on someone’s head and follow them around until you are sure you can kill them in one hit. Then you should move to a different spot to snipe. *A tactic performed by professional snipers today is to move from location to location after each kill or round fired, never revealing your location. *If you do camp you should have one person guarding your back. More than one person guarding you can look like a big threat if an enemy spots all those people. *Another tactic is having one player with a sniper rifle and another with a close ranged weapon, the player with the close ranged weapon helps spot targets and defends the sniper from close range attacks. *If you want to camp and take out lots of people then make sure you are in a good defensive position which has a good clear view over most of the map. *Always carry a secondary close ranged weapon such as an Assault Rifle or SMG. Even more preferably are a shotgun or a Battle Rifle. *When you are in close combat with a sniper but you are in scope, a quick way to remove scope is quickly pressing the Y Button twice. This will remove your sniper rifle out of its scope. *Some players panic when they see an enemy at close range, most likely wasting ammunition. It is much easier to either run or defend. Stay calm and pull out another weapon. *Another useful tactic for campers is to have more than one sniper in multiple locations on the map allowing for them to spot and remove threats from each other effectively removing the dangers of close range assaults that single snipers or multiple snipers in the same place are susceptible to. *A popular tactic is to camp and kill any enemy who attempts to obtain a power weapon by watching it with the sniper rifle. This keeps control of the more powerful weapons in the game in the hands of the player watching the weapon. Advantages *Like the Beam Rifle, a headshot is an instant kill unless the target has an Overshield or the rules of the game have been altered to protect the player. *It can also make four shots in rapid successions (which is also the number of rounds per magazine), while the Beam Rifle can only fire 2 in succession (4 slightly slower with correct timing). It also does not have the overheating problem present in the Beam Rifle. *You do not have to aim higher than your target, due to the fact that the game only takes bullet-drop into account for a few weapons (most notably the Fuel Rod Gun; the Brute Shot; and the Brute Spiker.) *"No-Scoping," a tactic that involves firing the Sniper Rifle without using its scope, allows this weapon to be used in close-quarters situations. However, this tactic takes a little skill and a little luck. It is recommended that you take out targets with your scope at long range before they move in close to you. If they do move in close, keep a secondary close range weapon like an Assault Rifle. *The Vapor trail is less apparent than the energy trail of the Beam Rifle's. *With perfect aim, a sniper shot can detonate a rocket mid flight. Disadvantages *A sniper usually needs to find a safe location to snipe from, since if you are spotted by your opponent, they will attempt to get close and kill the sniper with a close range weapon. *The Sniper Rifle is somewhat useless in close range combat, unless you can perform no-scope kills as mentioned above, although in Matchmaking, this is prone to happening in sniper-only games. *Due to larger recoil than it's predecessor, using the Sniper as a close range weapon is much harder than it was in Halo 2 and Halo: Combat Evolved. If the user is too far away, firing while not scoped-in, even when you are aiming at the head it can easily miss. Also, because there are only four rounds per magazine, a player with the sniper rifle has to reload frequently. *Low overall ammo. It is very hard to find any available ammunition on any map (the exception being for a shotty snipers match). *Even though the vapor trail of the Sniper Rifle is less apparent than the beam of the Beam Rifle, if you miss the shot the vapor trail can give away your position and allow enemies to track you down. Upon hearing a hostile sniper shot, it is usually the first thing players search for. *After firing, the recoil will cause the weapon to raise up, and you will have to reset your aim. *The Sniper Rifle is very loud, so if an enemy is near you, but cannot see you, it will definitely give your position away. It also makes a very distinct noise at long range, and will give your position away. *An obvious disadvantage of the sniper rifle is that it takes some skill to use, including a bit of foresight and steady aim. Many players never pick this weapon up, simply because they are unable to do anything with it. *Another unfortunate disadvantage is that because of its power and the allure of being a good sniper, this weapon is often hotly contested, even among teams. It is not uncommon for betrayals to occur in order to acquire this weapon. *If the rifle's barrel comes in contact with enemy fire, the player will still receive damage. *A player can still be stuck and killed with plasma/spike grenade if the rifle's barrel is stuck. *Takes a certain degree of skill to hit an opponent in close range. *The same ricochet shots that allow the weapon to hit enemies that you missed or weren't aiming at allows you to hit allies. Anti-Flood Tactics In campaign mode, the Sniper Rifle is surprisingly one of the least effective weapons against the Flood. Due to the fact that the organs of the host are rendered useless and its insides have been converted into a liquid, it is almost impossible to get a one shot kill against any flood target. Make sure to snipe the head of the Form and this sometimes leads to a one-shot kill. It is possible that the upper chest of the Flood is vulnerable to the sniper rifle as that is where the infection form is lodged. It is better to use the SMG or Battle Rifle when combating the Flood. Possible Manufacturer Change In Halo 1 and 2 a cyan logo identical to the "trinity" emblem can be found on the stock of the Sniper Rifle System 99C-S2 AM. However, in Halo 3, the emblem is absent from the SRS99D. In part 1 of the Arms Race video trilogy, the SRS99D can be seen being made at Misriah armory on Mars. However, the "Trinity" logo is seen on the rifle in the Halo 3 game booklet as well as in the Arms Race Part 1, where it is found on the stock of the "second" rifle in the magazine, and in part 3, it is visible on the stock of the rifle T. Rymann uses to kill the Brutes. Character Compatibility *Elites *Spartans *Marines *ODST *Combat forms Trivia .]] *In the Halo 3 guide, on Pg. 163, it shows a picture of a Plasma Rifle on the line showing the respawn rate of the SRS99D. *The SRS99D is powerful enough to take out a Wraith in Halo 3. All you have to do is shoot the Power Core in the back. *Although this event is exceedingly rare, it is possible for this rifle to deliver a fatal headshot to its user if fired on a very specifically angled surface as the bullet does ricochet at full velocity.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qXfwd4_ydLM *There are sometimes glitches in which the player will be hit and blood will come out, but their shields will not go down.http://www.bungie.net/Online/Halo3UserContentDetails.aspx?h3fileid=57110321 *Seeing as the rounds of the Sniper Rifle can penetrate through opponents, it makes it possible to get multiple headshots and kills with one round. *If a player presses in the right stick to zoom in to the 10X mode then holds it in after the second zoom then slowly releases it, the zoom mode will return to its 5X zoom instead of completely disabling the zoom mode. *Unlike the sniper rifles of Halo: CE, the more recent sniper rifles lack a night vision function in game. This may be because of the differences in weapon or the fact that it is unnecessary, as no Halo 3 campaign levels take place at night or because the Halo novels mention about Spartans having increased night vision sight so they most likely won't need it. *The SRS99D was used by T.B. Williams to kill a Brute Chieftain who had been responsible for the deaths of 23 Marines. *The max range of the scope's range finder is approximately 275m. The max distance the reticule will turn red on enemies is approximately 142m. *In Halo 3, the recoil leaves the aiming reticule slightly above the area of the previous shot. *Bungie has stated that the Sniper rifle was not meant for no-scoping, and wishes they would have changed it in order for it to be almost impossible to no-scope like in COD4, but decided not to because they didn't want to use another game's Mechanics. *There have been some reports people surviving direct headshot from the sniper rifle in Halo 3. *You can shoot down a Rocket with this gun and others. *Grenade sniping is possible in Halo 3 using both the Beam Rifle and the Sniper Rifle. *This is the main weapon for Church from Red vs Blue in Halo 3. A recurring joke is that Church misses every shot with the Sniper Rifle, even when his targets aren't moving. *The current known highest number of ricochets ever to occur resulting in a headshot is 6. The shot was fired by Halo 3 player, Corick. This kill was ranked as #1 in Top 10 Halo 3 Snipes: Episode 11. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=szpkjyNoMlM *The Sniper Rifles in all of the Halo games have a striking resemblance to the M107 SASR used by the U.S. Marine Corps and Army. *The UNSC Laser Designator uses the SRS99D's stock and handle/grip. *Despite having a bipod, it is never shown to be used. *There are many of these spread throughout the level, The Storm *The Sniper Rifle is one of the most commonly used weapons of skilled players in Halo 3. The ability to kill an enemy without a scope is a highly respected skill in Halo 3's Online Gameplay. Gallery Image:ODST Sniper.jpg|An ODST Sniper. Image:Halo-3-rearsniperrifle.jpg|A different view of the SRS99D. Image:Blemo Sniper Rifle.jpg|A player using the SRS99D. Image:32026800-Medium.jpg|Player with a SRS99D. Image:Blemo Sniper.jpg|A player using the SRS99D. Image:SRS99D.jpg|SRS99D Crosshair. Image:Spartan with Sniper Rifle and Shotgun.jpg|A pre-released image of Halo 3 with a Blue Team Spartan wielding a Sniper Rifle and a Shotgun. Sources Related Pages *SRS99C-S2 AM *SRS99C-S2 AMB *Type-50 Sniper Rifle System Category:Held Weapons Category:Human Weapons Category:UNSC Category:Weapons